


When Kuroko Become "Kuroko"

by scarlet_natsume (Scarlet_Natsume)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dark!Kuroko, Gen, Humor, kirisaki daichi never know what have they done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Natsume/pseuds/scarlet_natsume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the match between Seirin and Kirisaki Daichi, something unexpected happens to Kuroko. Watch out, Kirisaki Daichi! There's hell hath no fury like Kuroko Tetsuya scorned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Kuroko Become "Kuroko"

 

Kuroko Tetsuya was originally a kind person who didn't have any emotion or feeling. He was empty, blank, like an unsullied white canvas, and he used to think that he would always like that until he died. And, his almost-no-presence condition totally didn't help him at all.

But then, he was introduced to basketball, and through it he began got his emotions back, the emotions he thought he never had. In elementary, he obtained delight,  **fun** , **warmth** ,  **passion** , smile,  **love** , and  **laugh** , from his very first best friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro. When he was in junior high, he was getting more and more of emotions from his friendship with Kiseki no Sedai, especially Aomine Daiki, and the emotions came and changing so quickly until he felt heavy with them.  **Companionship** , affection, **cheeriness** , exhilaration, envy,  **comfort** , amused,  **fear** , triumphant,  **desperation** , distraught, anger,  **abandonment** , forlorn, sad,  **worry** , shame, hurt,  **pain** , resentment, cry,  **hate** , and downfall. And now in high school, he gained  **hope** , cherish, surprise, playfulness, wrath,  **contentedness** , brotherhood,  **union** , stubbornness, **headstrong** , willful, and  **happiness**.

It's the reason why he loved basketball, and why it's very important to him.

However, though basketball had given him so much emotion, there were still five emotions that it not gave to him yet.

Wickedness, dark, evilness, grudge, and heartlessness.

And at this time, basketball gave him these five emotions at once like a truck crashing into him until it felt hurt. `

Even when Aomine abandoned him, he never felt like this.

 **Wickedness**. His hands eager wanted to do something childish to  _them_.

 **Dark**. He could see it, his ugly self. And now he felt like he knew his former teammates once saw inside themselves.

 **Evilness**. A thin, sly, cunning smile tugged on his lips.

 **Grudge**. He wanted to take revenge to  _them_  for what they did to his senior, to his teammates.

 **Heartlessness**. He didn't care. He wanted to do something to  _them_. He would  _love_  to hurt  _them_. And he didn't care because he could do it easily, plus the referee could never see his deeds to give him offence.

He was practically invisible, after all. He was a shadow, a  _phantom_.

The only question was whether he would or wouldn't do it.

Kuroko's mouth opened slightly, before his tongue licked his lips.

Of course, he would.

' _Kirisaki Daichi, don't ever think it's only you who can do those dirty tricks of yours. I will show you who you've messing with.'_

Kagami jumped in surprise when he heard a chuckle from his partner, and frighteningly it sounded like a chuckle of a happy mad scientist who just got field day from his new specimens. He turned his head, and his instincts instantly felt fear as he saw a sly, cunning, evil smile tugged on the bluenette's lips. The red head's eyes were comically so wide like they would pop out, his jaw dropped, and his body trembled in eerie with sudden chill. And he could see his other teammates shivering because the dark aura that encircled Kuroko.

' _Oh my fucking God!'_  Kagami screamed inside in horror.  _'What have you risen up now, Kirisaki Daichi?!'_

 

* * *

 

" _In this match, you're going to lose it. It's not a matter of whether I'm looking down on you or not. There's no reason. It's just that you made Tetsu angry. It's just that."_

What Aomine Daiki said in the toilet was kept ringing in Hanamiya's ears, and it made him pissed. That fucking ganguro, he was obviously looking down on him. It didn't matter if that bastard was the ace of the Kiseki no Sedai, he decided he would teach him a lesson when they meet later in the Winter Cup.

Moreover… who the heck was Tetsu?

Well, it doesn't matter who he is. A smirk tugged on Hanamiya's lips. Seirin was over. They had already caught up in his spider web, and whatever Seirin do would be useless, because he will continue to steal the ball from them. And Kiyoshi was already a goner, just one more push and it's goodbye.

Hanamiya prepared to shoot the ball, steady and confident. Three points if the shot go in, and he was sure it would. His hands moved up, ready to jump and shoot the ball as his smirk turned into an evil grin.

Haha! Take this, Seirin!

But, it seemed the Fate said otherwise, because at that moment he felt something tackling his legs, and he was…

CRASH!

…tumbled and fell…

…so hard and in a very embarrassing position ever, where his face crashed to the floor with his ass up to the air.

 

* * *

 

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIING~!

The Seirin and Kirisaki Daichi stared still at Hanamiya who was suddenly fell without reason. And it looked like not only the two teams that stunned by the occurrence, because the stadium instantaneously became very, very quiet, only the sound of the ball bouncing on the floor was heard. Kiyoshi covered his mouth with his hand as he was trying to stifle his laugh.

' _What the heck was just happened?'_

"It's our chance! Go!" A shout from Hyuuga jolted the Seirin back to the reality. Izuki immediately grabbed the ball that bounced toward him, and quickly dribbling to the opponent's territory. He was using his Eagle Eyes to look any opening, before he passed the ball to Hyuuga. But he didn't aware that he still caught in the spider web, his eyes widened as he saw Kentaro run to the middle of pass lane to intercept the ball.

' _Oh, shit!'_  Izuki and Hyuuga screamed in their mind.

Kentaro smirked, he didn't know what happened to Hanamiya just now, but if Seirin thought it's only Hanamiya who could foretell their pass course, they were wrong. And he didn't want to waste this chance.

His hand stretched out to reach the ball, but as he was closer to it, he suddenly felt something kicked his back and the back of his knees hard, making him crashed to the floor, and the ball whizzed to Hyuuga like there's nothing happened, smoothly and fast.

' _What the fucking hell?!'_  Kentaro cursed inside, a big vein popped on his head.  _'Who's the fucking bastard that kicked me?! And, where is the referee?! Why there's no violation on charging?!'_

Hyuuga's eyes widened in surprise and dumbfounded to what just happened in front of him, he then jerked back as he realized that the ball in his hands and jumped to shoot it. Two players from Kirisaki Daichi tried to counter him, but before they could get him, they felt their collars pulled until they fall.

Cheers from audiences came when the ball that Hyuuga shot went into the hoop.

The players on the court were bewildered at what was going on. Those from Kirisaki Daichi ran left and right, dribbling and passing, as the Seirin players trying to steal or intercept the ball. And as the match continue, they began to think that whatever that happened before were just a coincidence, but when misfortunes kept happened to the Kirisaki Daichi – from the players fell for no reason, slipped and crashed onto their teammates that marking the players from Seirin, felt their stomach kicked when they make shots, to their feet felt like trampled by something invisible when they're going to rebound – they decided that there's something fishy going on.

A big sweat dropped on the back of Kagami's head as he watching one misfortune to another befell to the players from Kirisaki Daichi and made their play look disorderly and ungainly. Well, it's not that he had any complaint, as the woes never happened to him and his teammates. But he was very confused at what was going on, it's like the mishaps that Kirisaki Daichi were going through were just a childish evil prank of an invisible man.

' _Wait a fucking minute!'_  Kagami startled.  _'An invisible man…?'_

He narrowed his eyes and looked around searchingly.

It can't be…

And his guess was right, when he saw a glimpse of a teal haired boy tripped a player from Kirisaki Daichi.

And he did it right in front of the referee.

Kagami stared at the boy in horror.

But surprisingly - and shockingly, to the red-head's dismay - there's no a whistle for foul from the referee.

And when he saw his teammate did Ignite Pass on Hanamiya's stomach while passing the ball, his animal instincts instantly made a mental note to never ever make his partner angry, whatever condition or situation he was.

If his partner was able to do all of this without being seen by the referee and the other people, who knows what will happen to him if he made the teal haired angry, maybe the police wouldn't have any clue to the one who did it if his partner killed him.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile in the sidelines…

"What the heck was going on?!" Kasamatsu flabbergasted as he watched the oddness that happened to Kirisaki Daichi, "I never saw Kirisaki Daichi's play this sloppy before."

Kise let out a nervous laugh when he realized that Kasamatsu couldn't saw  **the culprit**.  _'I did say that Kuroko-chi would be able to do something, but…'_  A sweat dropped on his forehead.  _'I can't believe you would do this! Kuroko-chi!'_

Aomine laughed out loud as he amusedly watching the match, ignoring the curious glances he was getting from his teammates.  _'Well, I've warned him, though. Honestly, I was too scared of Tetsu when he angered,'_  Aomine thought, mentally shivered as he was remembering the rare times he had pissed his former partner.  _'But I never thought that you have guts to do this, Tetsu. On the match and right in front of the referee, nonetheless.'_

Kise and Aomine hid a wince when they saw Kuroko 'accidentally' hit the chewing gum guy from Kirisaki Daichi right on the crotch with the ball he was dribbling before disappeared by using Vanishing Drive.

Come to think, they both felt grateful that Kuroko never been like this in Teiko days, but then they were paled and trembling in fear as the thought of that they might facing  ** _this_**  Kuroko in their match with Seirin later crossing in their mind.

Well, they certainly would make sure to forever nailed in their brainless head to never ever again make Kuroko angry at them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> After I watching the match between Seirin and Kirisaki Daichi, I kept screaming "Damn you, Kirisaki Daichi! Be grateful that Kuroko and Seirin - especially the former - are never liking to 'play dirty'! When it comes to playing dirty, Seirin are more superior than you! They have Kuroko, the expert in underhanded-play-without-being-seen-by-the-referee-though-he-do-it-right-in front of-them!"
> 
> When I wrote this fic, I've been thinking about "What if Kuroko's character was resemblance to his name's literal meaning?". Really, to imagine that Kuroko have traits of a black-hearted child made me shudder. I could imagine him went yandere to Aomine when the ganguro abandoned him.
> 
> For those who didn't know the meaning of Kuroko's name, Kuroko is black child / black hearted child and Tetsuya is philosophy. So when you combine these names, you would get a philosophy from a black (hearted) child.
> 
> Thank you for read this fic, I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
